Is it Wrong for a Horsemen to Be in a Dungeon?
by Messiah of authors
Summary: In the Labrynth City of Orario, Humans, Gods, and Demi-humans live together in harmony. The Gods in accordance with one another have come to the conclusion of making Familias where their followers are blessed by their corresponding Gods allowing for strength and mastery over magic. This is a story most of you will be very familiar with, however there is no hero, just the Reaper
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello people of Fanfiction! My name is the Messiah of Author's or Travis Moon (if you want be buds of course), and if you have decided to check this first chapter while just browsing through out the wonders of NSFW and Harry potter ships...or because you like the anime but thats a RARE to see. So full disclosure I do not own Danmachi, or even Darksiders just the OC that you wonderful readers will love and you oh SO WONDERFUL trolls, will just like to flame...only he will flame you first.**

 **To be fair, I am not a veteran, not even a months worth of experience as an author, so yeah I'm a NEWB, but thats exactly why I wanted to make sure we were clear on that, because I may try my best, it don't make me a R.R. Martin, as nobody is here.**

 **Now without further ado... ENJOY AND GET READY FOR THE RIDE OF YOUR LIFE!**

 **Because its time to get in... to the Multiverse.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Is it Wrong to Meet your Mother?**

In the Labrynth City of Orario, Humans, Gods, and Demi-humans live together in harmony. The Gods in accordance with one another have come to the conclusion of making Familias where their followers are blessed by their corresponding Gods allowing for strength and mastery over magic. This is a story most of you will be very familiar with, however, it is not for the same hero you know, rather it is of the son Pale Rider, the Terror of Death.

A young female, hair as golden as the sun, and with skills only matched by her expressionless face. Breasted Plate armor and leather down to the waist, Blue boots reaching to the thighs and most importantly brandishing a rapier worth of her title as the Sword Princess. She had a simple mission to complete for her Familia: find the minotaurs that escaped from the Higher floors, and kill them in order to spare the inexperienced from a grisly fate. It seemed like an easy mission for someone of her level, she had no problem with this Walking through the dungeon, until a godly roar reverberated throughout the walls.

 _ **GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!**_

The roar sounded much like the minotaur but something was...off. This roar she had never heard, it was a minotaur but she seemed very hesitant to even rush there for a second. But she has a mission to complete so she recollects herself and rushes towards the monster.

What seems to be a run for ten minutes she finally reaches her target but something was wrong the minotaur, the rumors were true the minotaurs were covered in Black Tar, with a sickly yellow crystal out its back, and with repulsing yellow eyes. This is what people of the higher floors have been calling it, the _**Corruption.**_ So, far nobody knows how or why this is happening but one thing for sure, the monsters affected by this seem to grow in power and become far more vicious as well as uncaring for even their own monster kin.

For a moment this sight had her staring in disbelief and perhaps even hesitation, but she shook it off as best she could, drawing her sword and going for the kill charging forward for a piercing strike. The sword pierced into the abdomen, at first it seemed like it did damage, but the sword princess was immediately grappled from the arm by the black tar, and the sword princess went for a high kick until the minotaur grabbed it by the heel, and as soon as he did, he started swinging her whole body slamming her into the rock walls of the Dungeon.

 _ **BAM! BAM!**_

The last swing had thrown her right into a narrow space where she promptly hit her head hard it ended in a concussion.

 _ **BAM!**_

Sliding on the rock wall, she couldn't do much to move her own body let alone see much as her vision was quickly getting blurry, with a small trail of blood running alongside her face. The corrupted Minotaur step-by-step inched closer the injured Swordswoman who had nothing she could do to stop the monster. The minotaur prepared for one last strike from his claw on high prepared to strike her down and end her life. Is this the end? Was she going to die here? If so then she clearly wasn't strong enough to survive.

 _ ***SHLICK* *SPLURT***_

"What?" she said confused as to what she saw, a blade through the minotaur's chest with black tar spilling everywhere.

Not even 3 seconds later a quick slice could be heard and after a brief moment, the minotaurs head fell from its shoulders and as the body collapsing onto the floor and crumbled all into nothingness, leaving a big red magic stone.

 _ ***BUMP***_

She couldn't believe what she saw, the corrupted minotaur was slain so effortlessly! when she couldn't even harm it, who could have destroyed it? Struggling to see whatever she could… she could hear steps for a while heading towards her. This adventurer, the one who got rid of this monster, she could see only a white suit and tie, on top of it, was an umbran coat of some sorts.

Aside from that, she could make a faint green glow, a weapon? Two scythes, coated in black tar, with black blades with hints of green along the edges, such an odd choice of weapon…

"Are you okay?" the adventurer's masculine voice reached out to her ears.

She was soon to lose consciousness, the only response she could give him was a slight nod. Knowing this she eventually found herself in the adventurer's arms, most likely taking her back to safety… before losing consciousness she could make out one detail on his face… sapphire blue eyes, before everything... went dark.

* * *

"I can't believe this" said the Young man towards his companion, exasperated and tired of the idiocy he had to deal with.

" **SQUAK"** said his companion, who was pitched on his left shoulder, in agreement, as they both headed towards the Guild.

The young man thought he could just kill a few monsters, get the magic stones and be done with his work today, but no, he had to practically save a 'Princess' from her imminent doom. Not that saving her was a bad thing, but rather the cause of her injuries was what annoyed him most. He reached his hand inside his coat pocket, to pull out a brand of black cigarette box, pulls one out, lights up with a flame from his right thumb, and proceeds to just relax by doing what you do with a cigarette obviously.

"I'm telling you Dust, today is going to be a pain… in my ass." He said annoyed

" **CAWWW!"** said the now dubbed Dust, equally annoyed, while perched on Akira's left shoulder.

As they arrive at the guild, his appearance catches the eye of the girl behind the counter. A Black coat, with a rather classy but mysterious air to it. Over a typical white dress shirt, with a black tie and button-up vest, the three last buttons have chains linked to it that go around the back part of the vest. The belt is rather ornate, as were his long black dress pants, that had safety belts along the legs, while wearing his black gloves and the iron tipped dress shoes, which gave him some attention with the steps he took. The Midnight Black hair was well kept if rather short but helped with his refinement. His face, to contrast all this shade of black and white was rather calming for an odd reason, crystal blue yes with a mole right under his left cheek, while wearing glasses that gave him a scholarly look. But what Made him stood out the most was The odd looking dark green crow that is on his left shoulder. He was also very tall he's around 5'6 foot.

"Welcome back. Akira!" a female voice cried out, clearly happy to see the now named adventurer.

Behind the counter was a woman to seem around the age of nineteen wear the guild Workers uniform a white dress shirt with Gray bowtie black vest dress pants gloves and shoes she is also wearing glasses. she have light brunette hair Forest green eyes. And pointy ears to show that she was a elf. A half-elf to be exact.

"Hello Eina…" Said Akira, tiredly walking towards the counter.

"Hello Akira, how are you doing?

" **SQUAK!".**

"You too Dust" She said giggling at Dusts apparently wanting to be addressed.

" **Caawww"**

"Just peachy, got the magic stones, but I had to fight against one of 'those' again." Akira said, clearly just wanting to take nap at this point.

"Ah, yes… those **corruptions** as they say?" Eina asked with slight curiosity and worry.

"Yes, I swear Eina this is giving me a headache, I'm just gonna give you the stones, and I get the pay, so that I can _finally_ get a nap." said Akira clearly tired but very politely.

Well, I appreciate all the hard work that you've given Akira. Eina said positively despite his comment.

Eina, Took the bag the magic stones look inside the bag and Count them all. After Counting all the stones. She pulled out another bag with the amount of money. That he gave her and took the stone bag and put it under the decks.

Thank you for all your hard work today, see you tomorrow Akira. She said with a happy smile on her face.

Akira, nod his head taking the bag of money about to leave before he remembered something. That happen recently while he was in the dungeon.

Oh yeah Eina, when I was in the dungeon and I killed the corrupted Minotaur. I saw girl with yellow hair yellow eyes armor and blue overalls. Akira asked.

Eina, Blinked at the question Bring her finger on her chin to think who fits that description. And she remember who fits that description. It was the sword princess of the Loki familia.

Oh that aiz wallenstein she's part of the Loki familia. One of the top familias She's a level 5 Adventurer And held to be the strong as of this generation. She informed the mysterious adventurer.

Akira,s face and eyes went flat At the information. similar to the ones you see in anime. Seriously the one god or goddess familia. any adventurer

Would join? they choose the freaking goddess of mischief. And she's considered the third top rank? Are people really that desperate? And really? level five it's considered one of the strongest levels? Are humans and Demi human is really that stupid?

Eina, look at Akira suspiciously. Now Akira, I know what your thinking. It's best to give up your chances. I heard she Rejected lots of guys. But maybe if you grow stronger and Increase your level you might have a chance. She said with a cheerful smile.

Akira,s face went flat again. All I asked was about the information about her not her love life. And why the hell should I care about that? And More Importantly Where the hell did that come?

O-oh no reason I just thought you were interested a-at all. She ask flusteredly.

Well I'm not and trust me she's really not all that I think she just get too much hype. He said With a Annoyed tone.

Eina, looked with a confused face before shaking her head. Well anyway thank you for your hard work and see you again tomorrow. She said with her happy

Voice.

Akira,humed with a nod turn to leave but that soon got to the door Eina, shout out. Akira! Please don,t smoke to much! It's bad for your health! She shouted.

I'll quit whenever everyone in this damn city stop being stupid! Which means never! He shouted back and walk through the door and slams it.

Eina, pouted at his rude comment. But The for some reason say she couldn't stop thinking about this symbol that was on the back of his coat. The Symbol was different from a simple she see.

The symbol had a Horse Skull and it was circled around words of the language she did not know of.

—

As Akira, walk through the streets of Orario. Was already night time as he reaches destinations.

A abandon church. that right abandon church. Not the best place to live but hell it's better than nothing. Welp time to get some sleep and be done with is day. Huh Dust? He asked his corpse eating companion.

" **Caawww** " Dust reply.

Akira, through away the cigarette that he was smoking. . And walk through the church doors and walk down to the basement with a bedroom. the lights were on so means that his goddess is home. Terrific.

I,m home! Akira, called out.

AKIRA! Young and energetic voice out to him.

A blur smashed into Akira but due to his strength and durability he did not budge. He look down to see Who is slam into him.

The one slam into is a young girl with black hair that have to pigtails held by White ribbons with blue highlights. A white dress Stopped at her thighs. A blue bowtie around her neck White gloves she's currently not wearing any footwear do to being indoors. And a long blue ribbon under her breasts. ….

I wish I was joking but no really. She haves a long ribbon under her breasts seriously? What the hell?

Akira, Shake his head and smile I,m Home lady Hestia. he Said with a soft tone. And the goddess looks so happy to see him.

.

.

.

A little too happy. Akira are you OKAY! does anything hurt when you where gone! hurt did you get poisoned! anywhere tell me where it hurts! She asked with worry while searching all over his body.

I'm fine I'm fine I didn't get poison everything's fine lady Hestia i'm not hurt. Calming down his goddess.

Hestia looked at him is suspiciously before turning happy again.

OK I'm just glad you're OK. happily She replied

" **Caaww** "

You too Dust she giggled. Then the corpse eating crow got off Akira shoulder. And flyed down to her hand and she began to pet him which the crow enjoyed very much.

Akira, Sighed as he Took off his coat Revealing to large scythes attached to his hips. Normally adventurers Would choose swords shields bow arrows or magical weapons. But Akira's primary weapon will always be the scythes.

Akira, put his coat on a coat hanger And took off his weapons. and put them Leaning on the wall where the coat was. With a Groan. Akira. Walk to the couch and lean back against it.

Akira what's wrong? Hestia, said with worry as Dust flue to the cage was across the room. She walk to the couch and sat next to him. Looking at him and wondering what was wrong.

Nothing lady Hestia Just dealing with the dungeon and dealing with more annoyance I came across a **corrupted** one. He replied to his goddess.

Hestia eyes widen at that response. WHAT! ARE YOU OK! She shut out worried.

I,M FINE! He replied he really wanted this day to be over.

O-oh o-ok She said nervously if there's one thing that she knows about Akira is that he gets annoyed easily.

But that's not the biggest problem. The problem is the person I saved from the corrupted Minotaur is going to try to seek me out. Akira,said

Seek you out? Who? The goddess asked him with confusion.

The sword princess from the Loki familia. He replied

AIS! WALLENWHATIT! She Shouted angrily. but we all know what it really was about if you seen this anime.

* * *

 **Narrator** : Stop breaking the fourth wall, dammit!

Akira: what it's true?

 **Narrator** : Akira, We are almost near the plot twist.

Akira: OK fine, I'll stop for now.

 **Narrator** : OK, sorry about that readers, back to the story.

* * *

Why would she be after you? Hestia asked suspiciously.

Because I know her type? He replied

Her Type? Hestia asked

She's the type of person when she see something interesting. Want to find out more about it. For example she a level five adventurer nearly killed by a minotaur. Is wondering how I table take it down with two Slashes. Now she's wondering who was this man? what is level? How he able to kill this monster?was he using special items? magic items? She's not gonna stop until she learns more about me. due to the fact that she lack resolve of her own. Most likely she wants to be the strongest to survive the world. Nothing more than a fruitless airhead with a cool titles not knowing how big the world really is. He said with with annoyance knowing that he's probably going to end up meeting her soon just another thing about his blessing.

Before you say things no I'm not interested in the princess of the Bland sword. Akira said that before Hestia could say anything

Princess of the bland sword? She looked at him weirdly If he messed up her title.

I called her that due to the fact that she have nothing more than a bland face that and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know what to do when she reach her goal. That's what happen when you do nothing more and trying to gain strength for pointless reason so bland. He said with a smile on his face. Trust him he has dealt with these type of morons before.

Hestia signing in relieved that his answer. Glad that he wasn't interested in that harlot. Akira, was hers her first member! and familia! nobody else!

Anyway I hope you're hungry! Because with the money you been making not only I was Able to pay Hephaestus Debt. But I also buy some baked bread!

Oh yes lady Hephaestus debt. Akira said sarcastically

Hestia looked at Akira nervously at his comment. Another thing about Akira is at he really doesn't have great fondness towards the Smith goddess. And Hestia doesn't know why. Yet.

After eating. it time to get some rest. Akira can feel that tomorrow is going to be a bigger headache than today. He laid on the couch ready to finally get is day over with.

Good night! Akira! Hestia said with a happy voice.

Good night he said back.

.

.

.

.

"Lady Hestia?"

"Yes?"

"I hope I don't find you next me on the couch again" Akira said with a flat tone in his voice.

WHAT! WHY WOULD I THAT! Hestia shoutout with surprise.

"Because I know you."

"But—"

"No"

"But"

"No"

"But what about—"

"NO! LADY HESTIA!"

"Ohhhhh fine!" She said with the pout on her face and She turn over wrap the blanket around her angrily.

"Good night Akira." She muttered

"Good night...Mother" Akira said softly.

* * *

 **A/N Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I want to dedicate this chapter to BladeWolf101, go check his stories, the chapters may be short but they come with a big punch. He is my muse so to speak, the one who gives me inspiration to write stories that in all honesty we would LOVE to see.**

 **Any who, I hope you enjoyed this and I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter!**

 **This is the Messiah and I bid you... PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N, Hey there guys Messiah of authors here. With another chapter of "Is it Wrong for a Horseman to Be in a Dungeon". I bet that some of you are pretty surprised to find out, that Akira is Hestia's son huh? Don't worry, I'll explain that in this chapter hopefully. Remember I'm still new to this I'll do the best I can. Anyway, enough of my rambling, on with the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Is it wrong to get a headache**

When Akira, Open his eyes he was greeted by the sight of his goddess. Who he told not to sneak in while he was sleeping. But he can't be mad at her when he looks at her cute little face while she sleeping his smile. Remembering that every day how He was lucky to have her as his goddess. Hestia, Is kind patient and always willing to help others. Truly she is the best of all the Olympians. especially that stupid pervert he called an uncle. But he still loved him anyway. Even though he to make tried to do the stupid harem. Yup no matter Dimension he is in Zeus will always be Zeus.

Well, he was smiling down at his goddess. Akira, notice that she was snuggling a little too close to him specifically her breasts. They started to press against his chest. With a flat face, Akira quickly moved the goddess to lay down on the couch. Putting on his clothes that he was wearing yesterday And put on his special coat. Akira slowly walked to the couch kneeled down to put his gloved hand on Hestia's face rubbing her face softly with his thumb. A soft smile came on his face when he looks at the sleeping goddess.

"I'm going out now, I'll be back as soon as I can. Pleasant dreams mother, I love you." Akira said with a soft voice giving Hestia gentle kiss on the forehead before leaving. He signals Dust to come to him. The corpse-eating crow flies out of the cage and landed on his master left shoulder, his favorite spot.

Akira walked up the stairs leaving the church. Well, Hestia was happily sleeping, and by happily I mean her imagining kissing a certain someone.

* * *

As Akira, walked through the streets of labyrinth city, he couldn't stop thinking about what he should tell Hestia about him. The truth of who he really is. Truly a paradox followed his mind.

" **Caaww** " Dust squawked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I know Dust, but why am I supposed to do?" Akira said unsurely.

" **Caaww** "

well, it's not like I can just go up to her say. Hey, there I'm your son from a different dimension where Gods don't live monks the Morals. And not only that. am your son but also the son of the leader of the horsemen apocalypse who's name is literally death! Akira said Extremely sarcastically.

" **Caaww** "

"Your right she is going to need to learn the truth someday. I just don't know how I'm going to tell her. you see the way she looks at me and it a look I don't want to see her hurt." Akira said With the look of concern of how he's going to explain his goddess that he is her son while he's fully aware of the feeling she has towards him and it's the feeling of not the one he doesn't want.

Dust Look at his companion with worry within his eyes. Dust rubbed his head against Akira's Trying to Comfort his friend. Akira chuckled at this response and lightly pet the crow.

"Thanks, Dust I know that father complained about you. but you always know what to do to make me feel better." Akira said that his friend Comfort him in his time of worry.

" **Caaww**?!"

He chuckled but suddenly came to a halt. Akira, quickly turn around to see if anyone was there. There was nobody. But he knew that feeling the feeling of someone watching him. Not just any somebody what he felt was something….godly. But this aura had a mixture.

Why did I sense a former guardian of Valhalla for a moment? Akira asked with Seriousness in his voice.

"E-excuse me." a female voice said breaking him out his thought. Akira, turn around almost hitting who appears to be a maid who is standing too close to him.

The maid appears to be wearing a uniform. The uniform seems to be a green dress I stopped at her knees. A white apron on top of said dress An orange ribbon around her neck, black tights, and light brown shoes.

That maid seems to be in her teens. She seems to have light gray hair styled in a ponytail and gray eyes.

"You dropped this." the maid said. Holding out her hand, showing what seems to be holding a small magic stone.

Akira knows that he did not leave any magic stone when he was returning from the dungeon. So obviously is maid was trying to trick him. So Akira did the one thing that seems right. Walk to the direction to the guild completely ignoring her.

H-hey! W-Wait! She cried out shockingly by the action.

Akira stopped, turning around looking annoyed at her. "What do you want"? He said annoyance in his voice.

"I-I said you dropped your magic stone". She said

"Listen, lady, I'm no idiot. I know I didn't drop that," he said back.

"W-well maybe you forgot about it?" She said trying to convince him

Akira still wasn't convinced so he was about to turn around and walk to the guild.

She quickly ran in front of him preventing him to move any further.

"Ok Ok! I get it you're not convinced." The maid said giving up on the act.

Akira looked at her to suspiciously, before sighing.

"OK, what do you want that's so important that you're trying to stop me? It seems you want something from me, so what do you want?" said Akira clearly demanding answers after being interrupted from his walk.

.

"Well, your an adventurer aren't you?" She asked curiously, as she stood up straight.

"Unfortunately, yes. Trust me though, it's not my choice." He said with real annoyance in his voice.

The maid looked confused for a minute before she shakes her head and smiled at him, meaning she could finally get straight to the point.

"Then that must mean you need food after you finished with the dungeon!"

She said cheerfully at the thought.

Akira would have objected, but before he could reply his stomach growled, clearly meaning he was hungry. The maid looked at him after this and giggled a little at Akira's apparent hunger.

She gave him a lunch box wrapped in cloth, clearly well done as it was very easy to hold it on the go.

"Here, have this on the go whenever you get hungry in the dungeon." The maid said with anticipation and glee.

Akira looked at the box then back at her with a flat face. He already knew what was going on here.

"You're really trying to sell that 'the guy can't refuse a maid or a cute girl' bullcrap aren't you?" He said with a blunt tone.

The maid flinches at his comment not expecting Akira to be this blunt towards her.

"Geez, you are really a blunt one, aren't you?" She said.

"Yet you're not denying my claim, so that means I was right. You're just trying to use your feminine charms to lure in customers. Well too bad for you, I think with my head, not my other one." said Akira trying to justify his own reasons for not complying with the maid

"True." she chuckled.

"Anyway, if you're not busy maybe later tonight you can come here to eat?"

He thought about it for a second and decided.

"What the hell, wouldn't hurt to get some food." He nods his head. Then her smile widened at the thought.

"Great! Can't wait to see you tonight. Oh, that's right I didn't give you my name. my name is Syr." the now named Syr, said happily.

I'm Akira and this is Dust. Akira introducing himself and his companion.

" **Caaww** " Dust crowd as if saying hello.

"Well, I hope to see you tonight. You will see me tonight right? That would make me so happy!" Syr said trying to put on the facade again.

Akira responded by just starting to walk away towards we're guild was, completely ignoring the act.

"Ok! Ok! I'll stop!" She shouted out desperately.

 **In the dungeon where creatures reside…**

We see a horde of goblins right in front of our mysterious hero, these are one of the lowest ranked monsters of the dungeon, however, their significant numbers are quite usually the one thing that overwhelms new adventurers. 5 of these goblins were fairly simple in appearance, green-skinned size of children but with none of the innocence, wearing nothing on top or below but just a loincloth. Their weapons are just as simple as they usually only wield wooden clubs and rusty handaxes.

"More goblins, this place never ceases to disappoint me," said Akira hoping for a better challenge.

"No matter, Dust was getting hungry anyway, ain't that right?" asked Akira to his companion

" **CAW!"**

Akira wasted no time in taking out from his hips his two signature weapons, the Harvester. Two dual-wield scythes, jagged edges, iron handles and bigger than any regular sword. **(Think of Death's first scythes from Darksiders 2)**

Akira wielded these scythes in a reverse handle flipped them towards his back, both blades crossing with each other while Akira hunched forward bending his knees. **(Think of Death's stance from Darksiders 2)**

As Akira looked towards the goblins, he couldn't help but smirk at the thought that this would be a cakewalk. Akira rushed toward the goblin horde, spun his scythes in a cutting motion and cut all but one of them in the blink of an eye for what seemed like a second. They never stood a chance, and the remaining goblin that tried to run didn't get very far in the first place because Dust immediately captured the Goblin in its talons pecked at its eyeballs, for a meal.

As these goblins were defeated, they dissolved into ashes and in their place was magic stones, the real focus of this quest. Akira and Dust wasted no time in gathering this currency. Was about to progress forward but the ground began to shake.

"What now?" Akira complained after just finishing his quest.

Pebbles, in the ground, began to hover, and then the rocks from the dungeon begin to form together to make what seems to be a golem. This golem-like creature was almost the size of a minotaur, spilling black tar from the cracks in its structure with a yellow crystal erupting from its chest. Wielding a stone club that if given a good hit would be able to decimate an adventurer and monster alike. Its rock-hard skin would be a problem to most adventurers in this world. Akira, however, was not most adventurers, if anything he was one of four exceptions to that rule.

"Well, finally I can have some fun, I hope the Makers don't mind if I break one of their…'toys'." said Akira with some amusement to the fact that he will finally get to stretch his "legs".

The golem looked towards Akira, made no hesitation to swing the club overhead attempting to smash him. The dust settled, but there was nobody, instead, the target was just above the golem now and swung his scythes to break off chunks fo the golem, spilling black tar that stained the floor. The golem didn't seem impressed, swinging his club again to crush Akira, or he would have if Akira had not flipped over the golem and slashed the golems back with both weapons. Now the golem swung the third time, Akira jumped back a few meters away. Akira then rushes at the golem, flipping his first scythe downwards while the second was flipped downwards. Something shocking happened, Akira connected both scythes together by the hilt with one end having a larger more deadly scythe blade while the bottom half turned into a small blade. He jams the scythe into the torso of the golem, then with great strength lifts it up and smashes it on the ground on the other side.

"Hmph, not bad, certainly better than small-fry. However, this ends…NOW" said Akira menacingly.

He rushes towards the corrupted golem one last time before the golem could swing his club its arm was severed along with the club with one swift strike from his scythe. Finally, while the golem was distracted, Akira decides to knock the golem off its balance, cutting off its legs, and while it was on the ground with the other end of the blade, he jammed it right in the center of the golem's chest where the crystal was.

The black tar dissolved into the air while the rocks were separated from the joints. Akira looked at the sight that played before him and sighed at the annoying situation.

"By the Gods… I might get a migraine from this if shit like this happens again, thanks 'Uncle'," said Akira clearly tired of the corruption and mostly his uncle for putting him in this situation.

After the dungeon, Akira returned to the guild to submit the magic stones, then went back to the church and decided to rest for a while before going to get dinner. He was just sitting on his bed relaxing and telling Hestia about his day.

Hestia saw Akira enter the church as always, but he seemed to be very tired, and not injured at all. This has been a daily thing for him these days, he never arrives damaged or even sick but always seems to be tired. If anything today was much more tiresome for him it seemed, so what could be going through his head? Hestia had to know what was going on with him, maybe she could get closer to him and actually be with him she fantasized a bit...wait, what?

"So… How was today's quest?" Hestia asked with curiosity.

"Annoying as usual, on the plus side I got invited to a restaurant by some maid on my way to the guild, and...hm?" Akira didn't finish his sentence as he noticed a slight change in expression on Hestia's face.

Hestia didn't seem to be happy, but it didn't look like she was angry either but more...pouty. Pouty? Why is she giving me that look as if I was a bad kid? Akira didn't understand, he brought enough money for the church, what would Hestia need to be so pouty about? Akira pondered, and then it clicked. He was invited to a restaurant, by a maid…'Really?' thought Akira as he deduced that apparently Hestia, his Goddess, for whatever childish reason… was jealous, and it only served to make Akira a bit less annoyed, which was rare, and only more concerned. He didn't do anything wrong but he didn't want Hestia to get the wrong idea either if anything he was more annoyed at the maid for pulling an act then Hestia's pouting for thinking he was with another woman, it's actually cute, the pouting not the cheating aspect. He would have been more lenient if her being jealous wasn't for the wrong reason.

"Okay...I know what your thinking… and NO" Akira said firmly, knowing what Hestia was thinking. She still kept pouting at him.

"Really? Nothing happened" Akira said once more, but Hestia just walked to get a jacket.

"...what are you doing?" Akira asked bluntly.

"Going outside." Hestia said obviously.

"For what?"

"Going out with co-workers"

"You mean nobody?"

"Why do you care, don't you have someone to go with?"

"You mean, myself?"

"Look Akira, you know what I'm talking about just go with her by yourself if that's what you-"

" **SHINIGAMI CHOP!"** Akira shouted out as he quickly used the side of his hand and chopped the top of Hestia's head.

"OW! What was that for!?" Hestia yelled out at the sudden hit while on her knees and holding her head where the bruise was.

"Lady Hestia… THERE. WAS. NO. SUCH. THING!" Akira said firmly

"It is just an invitation to eat at a restaurant, not a date and even if she said that I would have politely refused… or rudely refused, she kinda tried to pull a fast one on me." Akira explained trying to alleviate Hestia's worry.

"Oh… I-I just thought that you.." Hestia said before falling silent.

" Lady Hestia, I am not going anywhere… I swore to be in your familia, I take quests every day for this church, for you, what made you think I was leaving anywhere?" Akira said as he saw Hestia looking down, staying silent.

"Is it because you are not known? You don't want to be forgotten? You don't want to be left? Well, good news for you… I am not leaving you, my Goddess."

Hestia hearing this looked at Akira with wide eyes,

"You are Hestia, Goddess of Fire, Harvest, and family. The eldest child of Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. First-Born of the Titan, Kronos. It sickens me nobody even appreciates you because out of all the gods in this world, you would have to be the most kind, patient, and good-hearted of all of them. I will say this, Hephaestus owes you more than you owe her. She doesn't need you to do everything for her, and you don't have to ask her for favors. What kind of niece needs to ask her Aunt for favors, and doesn't even appreciate it?"

Hestia, look at her familia member with wide eyes never in her immortal life has anyone told her about who she is her family her what represents but most of all is at Akira, knew she is the firstborn of Kronos the titan many mortals forget that she the born first not her stupid perverted man-child she calls a little brother. Ever since arriving in the human world, she had never been so acknowledging, so appreciated, and Akira was the first one to say these things to her. For once she was finally happy to be appreciated. Tears formed from her eyes, here she was looking at the only one who acknowledges her for who she is, and she felt for once very happy to hear that. Akira approached her and brought her for a hug putting her head on his chest while gently rubbing her hair.

"I am not going anywhere, you are the only goddess I need. If you need anything, I am always there for you." Akira said softly and gently to comfort Hestia.

After what seems to be minutes of silence, Akira finally let go of his goddess and put her hands on his face.

"I am going out now, but I will be back as soon as I can. Hope you're ready for dinner tonight, cause you deserve a good meal for once, my Goddess." Akira explained with a sweet smile.

"Yeah...okay, be careful and be sure its something sweet"

"Like you? Hehe, Okay then, I will get something sweet for you," said Akira with more comfort than how he usually is.

As he leaves the church, Hestia stood there for seconds before placing her hands on her chest feeling her rapid beating heart. She felt like Akira was the one she trusted, and a blush came to her face as she felt that heart beating. Now she knew what she must do.

"I'm gonna sleep in his bed tonight"

* * *

Well, at least she was right about me being hungry," said Akira remembering that encounter with Syr.

This tavern was built with wood, but clearly, the best part about the restaurant is the aroma of food and alcohol he could smell from the outside. As he delightfully thought about the meals that waited inside, he was noticeably drooling. However, he quickly composed wiping it off his face, after all, he is the more...composed of his 3 brothers. He went to enter the bar but almost as if waiting for him Syr peeked out.

"You're that adventurer!" said Syr surprised that Akira is here.

"Ah...Syr, correct?" He asked knowing very well the answer.

"Correct! Welcome to the tavern, Akira," said Syr with a cheerful smile, happy that Akira did come to the tavern as he promised.

" **CAW**!"

"You too, Dust." she said acknowledging.

" **Caw**."

"Anyway, you don't mind walking me to my table? After all. I am rather curious as to your menu choices" said Akira with a slight smile on his face clearly being polite and looking forward to the meal.

"Of course! Follow me." Syr said walking towards the bar area letting Mama Mia know about the new customer.

"A new adventurer I see, and a cute one at that!" called out Mama Mia happy to see her new customer.

The head of the tavern, a big woman that was wearing a blue work uniform with sleeves rolled up while wearing a chef's apron, clearly, she was the cook of the house.

Akira follows Syr into the bar area, it was a very busy night what with the many customers and all. Luckily he got the best seat away from the noise, and right where the food is…yummy. He was served the Spaghetti he ordered, and as he wasted no time in indulging this magnificent dish, he noticed a thud on his table, turned his head to notice the special of the night… a Fried catfish, I mean the whole catfish.

"Um, excuse me, I didn't order this," said Akira explaining the situation.

"Don't worry about it, you ate that first meal with such vigor I figured you earned the special! Besides your still young, gotta get what you can eat, am I right?" said Mama Mia waving her hand as she went back to cooking.

"Wait, hey! I didn't order this special you-" he stopped mid-sentence and thought he just had to take the fish.

" **CAW** " Dust called out as he started to devour his biggest meal today, with such vigor he might actually like this almost more than eyeballs… almost.

"Well, at least ONE of us is having fun," said Akira clearly not expecting this turn of events.

Great, he got a meal on his bill that he didn't even order and now he was craving some stress relief, he took out his cigarette box, but quickly put his hand on top of his other, now was not the time. He doesn't want to spoil his meal, after all. He thought about just leaving the smoking until after his meal. At the very least today wasn't a headache, it is very close to being one, but it's still going relatively well for a typical day… until what happened next.

"Our Guests with the Reservations has arrived!"

Guests? He turned his head to the cat maid who made way for the one goddess he can't like but can't exactly hate. Loki Odinson, the Goddess of Mischief, along with her with her familia entered the tavern with such confidence among theme were two Amazon twins dressed in their typical clothing, a wolfman with light armor, and… the Sword Princess.

"Oh Gods, it's her," Akira said with such a tiresome look on his face. It was really the bland one he had to save, from that corrupted minotaur.

"Can this day get any worse?" Akira asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice he really wasn't ready for the day.

* * *

Now, we go to the Loki familia where everyone was drinking, eating, or talking about success in the dungeon, the usual things that adventurers talk about. But there was only one in the group that was not thinking about today, but yesterday. That is the well-known sword princess, she was still thinking about what happened in the dungeon the other day.

Normally she would have been able to handle any minotaur on the higher floors, in fact, it should have been a cakewalk. The minotaur she fought on that floor, however, wasn't normal. The corrupted minotaur it was unlike any monster she had a face before it was stronger durable her sword barely did any damage to the beast. Where did the **corruption** come from?

Why is it here? Who or what made it? And is it possible to get a better experience from them? That what she thinking about when she looks at the bandages on her head still thinking about mystery savior. who was he? Will they meet again? That was going through her head.

But that train of thought was broken when her teammate, Bete slammed his mug on the table. Making her look at the drunk werewolf.

"Hey, Ais let's tell them all about the thing," Bete said with a little bit of a drunk tone in his voice.

"You mean that thing?" Ais asked without even so much as a glance.

"Yes I mean THAT thing, it's a good story to tell, and if anything I just find it hilarious." he said wanting to tell this story for the laughs.

"That someone beat a minotaur?"

"That it was a fluke that someone beat a minotaur, heck I don't know how you got that injury on your head, but I'm pretty sure it was just by accident. No way a minotaur can do that to you, a level 5!" he says, clearly overconfident about Ais' level.

True, a minotaur wouldn't be able to handle the Sword Princess in a fight, if it was any normal beast. Ais knew though it wasn't normal, not even a minotaur anymore at the time, she was still busy having her meal, so she kept listening.

"Bete, we all know your drunk, and if you haven't noticed she is still recovering, the thought you would even joke about that is dishonorable towards your familia." said the High Elf scolding Bete for his inconsideration.

"Well, I am sorry but I don't believe that Riveria, unless another Level 5 was there and stole the kill, I can only assume it was simple slip-up one our princesses part!" Bete said as he was about to take a bite of his drum leg.

" **CAW!** "

A dark blur passed by quickly and Bete couldn't feel his meal; anywhere. What happened? Who took it, only to look at his left and see an abnormally sized crow eating his own meal.

"HEY! That was mine!" exclaimed Bete at the crow.

" **CAW!** "

"Huh, that is one big bird. How did it get in here?" question Finn at this turn of events.

" **Caww"** it said as he lifted his leg with the drumstick.

"Wait, what are you doing." Bete said

The crow lifted it closer

"Noooo"

Even closer.

"NO!"

The meat was just at the tip of its beak.

"Don't. You. Freaking dare!"

…

It dared to… and made good work of his meal, as he kept pecking at the meat with such vigor, unfortunately, Bete didn't feel the same way.

"WHY YOU!" He exclaimed trying to catch the crow, but he missed. As the crow flew around the table circle, he was clearly in the mood for their food, more specifically the meat.

"DUST!" a voice called out along with a finger snap.

The crow wasted no time in flying towards the voice, and as everybody turned their heads they saw an adventurer walking towards their table while the crow perched on his right shoulder.

"Now Dust, what did I say about stealing other peoples food?"

"Caw…"

"Unless they deserve it."

"Excuse me?" said Bete clearly confused as to what the adventurer meant.

"Oh never mind that, my companion here was just very hungry all day and now that he has quality meat to eat instead of corpses, I think he couldn't handle himself. So apologize Dust." says the Adventurer firmly to his crow

"Caw," said Dust apologetically.

"Very good." says the adventurer, happy to see that his companion has manners.

"So, I couldn't help but overhear what you people were saying, and if anything I don't exactly… disagree." says the adventurer.

"So you get what I mean? It could have been just a fluke that she even got injured anyway!" Bete said confidently.

"Could have been, but then think about this… wouldn't she be dead if it was just an accident? The minotaur could have just crushed her if she was unconscious, but that didn't happen now did it?" he questioned the wolfman

"Well, I…no." Bete said hesitantly.

"Exactly, it didn't. So then how is she still alive today? Could be she was lucky, or someone dealt with the minotaur when she was down. Either way, I don't think anybody here would appreciate your attitude towards all this. Just makes your goddess look bad if you asked me." said the adventurer.

"He kinda has a point Bete, what you said earlier was kinda…thoughtless?" said Finn carefully.

"Finn, seriously?" Bete couldn't believe what his fellow familia said

"Well, we all know how you can be when your drunk, and I think you are kind of in need of relaxation. So I think it's best if you cut down a bit on the drink…" said Finn with a worried smile.

"So? At least it's true, no weak adventure would be able to handle a minotaur" said Bete reiterating his point.

"True, but that could be said for everybody in your familia starting out." the adventurer explained

"What are you on about?" Bete didn't understand what he was trying to say

"Really? You are speaking on behalf of your goddess when you say such things, and I don't think she needs more trouble on her back than she already has. She may be the Goddess of Mischief, but at least she cares. The only reason why she is down here dealing with you is that her father prefers the meathead of a brother over the truly smart one." said Akira as he pointed to the Goddess.

"THANK YOU!" said Loki drunkenly and finally relieved someone understands.

"Meathead?" everybody asked

"That's not the point, the point is that you, little pup, are not in any position or state to be talking like you know." said the adventurer towards Bete

"What did you say?" Bete wasn't happy to hear that.

"Did I stutter? I said you, little pup, have much to learn and a lot more you need to shut up about. You don't know how the world truly is." he reiterated

"...say that again." Bete was getting slowly angry.

"Are you deaf? I said. You, little PUP, don't deserve to talk shit about people who probably have more of a future than you." he said insultingly.

"You know what… I am really tired of your SHI-"

"SIT!"

Bete was surprised, but this voice wasn't clearly friendly, if anything something about the tone and the way he said it… he didn't like that, but it made him even more willing to sit back down.

This adventurer was clearly tired of this shit, with a sigh he reached into his coat and pulled out his favorite cigarettes, pulls out one of them put one on his lips and lights it up with a flame from his thumb. And taking big suck and blow a smoke out of his mouth.

"Now, I am really tired of today, what with the dungeon and some problems at home. You, however, just made my day a little more tiresome. So I am going to do you all a favor and just quietly leave, pay for that drumstick, and we can all just go home without a fight, okay?"

The Familia members nod, especially Bete still shaken at the sudden change in attitude.

As he walked towards the bar, it was very silent all around. That change in attitude and tone of voice was rather surprising, but the fact he managed to make Bete, a Level 5 adventurer back down, was something rare.

"Oh and Lady Loki?" he asked the goddess.

She was still a little drunk but at least she could hear that. Turning her head towards the adventurer, she didn't expect what she'd hear next.

"Tell Lady Freyja to stop spying on me, okay?"

The adventurer said this but nobody understood, except for Loki. It may have been the alcohol or she actually heard it, but she swore she could have heard him speaking her native language. Was he? She couldn't know she was still drunk after all.

Silence, for a few minutes, until finally someone decided to bring it up.

"So… that was interesting. He seemed pretty serious there for a sec." said Finn surprised about the turn of events today.

"Well, at least that young man was finally able to… make Bete shut up" said one of the Amazons.

"Tiona!" The Amazon in red said to her twin.

"What, its true" Tiona said back to her sister.

The only one who was not paying attention was Ais as she was thinking of the man who came to her table. It was the same man that save her from the minotaur in the dungeon. She remembers those sapphire eyes, the same eyes that the person who saved her had. Was he the one? Hopefully, she can know more about him tomorrow.

* * *

As Akira is now walking back home after dealing with that damn pup and his familia today really a damn headache. Now he just wants to go back home and sleep and be done with is today. As he still walking to the church he turns his to Dust and the turn back at him both looking at each other.

"I was right today is going to was be a fucking headache" Akira said with a flat tone in his voice at his friend.

" **CAW"**

Akira gave one last sigh.

Goddamnit. Today really was a headache.

* * *

 **A/N HELLO! PEOPLE! OF FANFICTION! I,m sorry that is chapter took a little while to get out. Because I had writer's block near the end of the chapter. I know right? Anyway, it's out now. So, I will be taking a little break from this story for now but don't worry. I'm not stopping because I'm going to make THREE more STORIES! The first story is going to be a Panty and Stocking crossover, the second will a Rosario Vampire crossover, and finally a One Piece crossover. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, get ready for more crossover goodness.**

 **I'm the Messiah of Authors and I hope you have a great day PEACE!**


End file.
